


I'm Definitely Cool

by Korrasamishipper21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Trying To Be Cool, awkward Pearl, but failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamishipper21/pseuds/Korrasamishipper21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl musters the courage to finally call up the Mystery Woman. Perhaps, Pearl can finally be rest assured that she is, indeed, cool. New Pearl. No plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Definitely Cool

Pearls.

 

A dainty touch of décor. A pretty figurine at the feet of matriarchs whose purpose was solely to glamourize the authority they serve. A pearl. A harmless Pearl, nothing more.

 

For 6,000 years I've run away from that typical stereotype that's plagued of my type of gem. Then again, most gems don’t know any better than the purpose they've been created for. In 6,000 years I have grown far from being Homeworld's pet precious to a rebel of distinct level of _bad._ The kind of bad that should've earn me some sort of high ranking on the spectrum of "cool". Forget what Amethyst or Steven says, I am _cool_!

 

Haha…Oh Rose, if you could only see me now.

 

Pearl breathes in a long drawn out sigh, a tear dares slipping past her lids.

 

I guess it’s no use wishing you were here, Rose. You gave me purpose far surpassing the parameters of Homeworld's intentions. YOU breathed life, LIVING, into me. You taught me how to be brave, bold, and strong…how to be me. But it’s over now, isn't it? And like the Earth, the seasons change, and we all grow. Even as you're gone, Rose, you still grow…in Steven. Your legacy grows, and that will far surpass my existence, Homeworld's, and even this Earth's.

 

 With a flick, she pirouettes and grand jetes gracefully on the shimmering glass water to the notes of distant classical music euphoniously embracing her dance. _Hmm…I guess we all change, don’t we?_ Pearl lingers on the thought as she continues her glide.

 

"Pffffft what do you know about being cool, Pearl?" Amethyst taunts.

 

Pearl huffs defensively, "WELL, I'll have you know I fought in a rebel force not 5,000 years ago. Alongside ROSE QUARTZ no less, so I think I know at least a bit of how to be cool!"

 

The echo of Amethyst's jest and the subtle tone of worry in Steven's voice plays on loop in Pearl's head.

 

Darn IT! I am COOL!

 

Pearl eases into a resting position, and pulls out the slip of paper the mysterious woman handed her. _So this is what they call "the digits" eh? Well it mustn't be that hard to contact this human since she's obviously taken enough liking to me to hand her personal um…numbers. Okay. Well. I can do this!_  The revitalized gem carried her pride in tow, as she boldly exited her room. Swiftly and stealthily she crossed the living room to reach Steven's end of the temple house. Taking a moment of pause to admire the peaceful view of the soundly sleeping Steven sprawled out on his bed, Pearl reached over to pilfer his phone. With a creak of the screen door, Pearl walked out onto the balcony gazing at the glimmer of starlight against the sea, her palm anxiously gripping the phone.

 

C'MON PEARL! YOU GOT THIS!

 

Summoning her will and confidence, she punched in the numbers.

 

The moments of dial tone following are always the most nerve wracking. Beads of sweat start forming on the anxious gem's forehead collecting at the base of her gem. Pearl struggles to gulp down the lump forming at her throat. More dial tone.

 

  _Oh gosh, what if she doesn’t remember me?_

 

Dial tone.

 

_Well, if I open up with a notion about the stars perhaps that would be an adequate and subtle way of gently reminding her of our previous encounter…_

 

Dial tone…

 

_Perhaps I should open up with a fun fact about space, then again I don’t see how the mention of a particularly hostile and far more technologically advanced race of humanoid alien gems would be a likely route of conversation,_

 

Dial tone…

 

_and the vastly incomprehensive span of the universe would far more stunt the puffed up hubris of the already infinitesimal significance of the humanity…_

 

Dial tone…

 

_Well, also taking her cool demeanor and the way her pink hair…her pink…her…the way she carries that look in her eyes that she's reinvented herself._

 

Dial tone…

 

_I haven’t seen that look in so long. Not just any look, *that* look. The way she commands a room just by walking through the door. The way the universe sort of bends around her, defying all rules and stigmas. The way she did. The way she lo-_

 

"Hello?"

 

Pearl's eyes widened in the face of sheer terror. She froze--paralyzed by this moment caught off guard by her wandering thoughts. THINK PEARL! BE CASUAL! BE…COOL!

 

"Aha…hey Rose-" Pearl's hand rush to her mouth as soon as the name slipped from her lips.

 

"Um…what?"

 

"I…uh…*ahem* well…TIMEISANILLUSIONALIENROCKSEXISTHAVE A NICE EVENING BYE!"--Dial tone.

 

Pearl let the phone slide leaving a thud on the wood boards. She slunk down against the wall, heaving a sigh of epic embarrassment.

 

Well, so much for being cool.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this quick late night drabble, and let me know if you want this to continue or leave off as a oneshot. Leave the comments below!


End file.
